forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoon VI
| turned = | turnednotes = | death = 309 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Shoon V Jahar el Tavarn | spouses = | siblings = Nada Tiiraklar Selara el Jhotos | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = Shoon Imperium | start of reign = 300 DR | end of reign = 309 DR | predecessor = Shoon V | successor = Shoon VII | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = Wizard | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Shoon VI was a powerful wizard and an emperor of the Shoon Imperium. Description Shoon VI was described as "catlike" in his bearing. He was a powerful wizard as an adult, far more so than many wizards even five times older than he was. This was in stark contrast to his childhood, when he was prone to illness. Personality Shoon VI was proud and confident. He preferred to entrust the ruling of the Imperium to his advisers, but he also had the wisdom to select excellent advisers. He had no love of the military, unlike his mother, and he essentially ignored his armies, letting them control themselves. Activities During his reign, Shoon VI saw to the expansion of both the magical resources of his empire and its intelligence-gathering capabilities. The empire thrived under his rule compared to its status under past rulers. }} Five years before his death, Shoon VI completed crafting of a battle horror construct called the Champion of Iltakar. Its purpose was to serve as a trainer of the greatest gladiators of the arenas of Iltakar in Shoonach. Shoon VI also crafted the belt of Iltaker in the same year, a powerful magical belt to be awarded to the Empire's most valiant arena champion. Relationships Shoon VI was the son of Qysara Shoon V and Jahar el Tavarn. He was Shoon V's fourth son and the only son to survive to adulthood. His brothers were either assassinated or killed by sickness. He also had two sisters, Nada and Selara. History Shoon VI was born in 273 DR with the birth name Kahlar yn Jahar el Tavarn. Because his older brothers had died, his mother sent him far away to the north for protection, where he was raised by trusted friends. He was a very sickly and weak child, but he was taught the ways of magic and quickly grew into a powerful wizard. In 300 DR, he received word that his mother was deathly ill. He returned to Shoonach to be at her side when she died. The journey was full of traps and attempted assassinations, but he had the protection of his mother's Qysaghanni. After her death, he took up the emperor's purple mantle, giving up his given name for the name Shoon. Shoon VI's rule lasted nine years. He was assassinated by 35 stab wounds from his own imperial guard. In truth, they were paid off by his sister's husband, Nadim el Jhotos, and their son, Kodos, his cousin. As the oldest living male relative, Kodos would become the most infamous and wicked of all the Shoon emperors—Shoon VII. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Emperors Category:Rulers Category:Members of the Shoon Imperium Category:Males Category:Calishites Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Shoonach Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants